One day at my school
by Arabian Princess
Summary: I know it's a big cliche, but I'm doing this on a bet. Please help me get enough good reviews. Please r+r
1. Homeroom

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own all of them

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own all of them. If you don't know which ones I own and which ones I don't, you can't sue because you evidently don't own them either.

"Amy! There you are!" Tasha Pearce yelled from across the lunchroom, which was the site of both our homerooms among others. We did sit at different tables though. My bus had almost been on time today, well, we got to school before homeroom started anyway.

"Guess what. I'm having a party next Friday to end Flashlight Tag season. You wanna come? You're allowed to bring one person, but only because you're special," Tasha told me.

"I know I'm special, Fearless Leader. Yeah, I'll come. It'll be great!" I exclaimed.

"It's gonna be great! We'll play Flashlight Tag all night long, eat pizza, watch my anime, and read my manga," Tasha explained.

"Can't wait! May I please put my books down now?" I asked, nodding towards the heavy pile of books in my arms.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Yes, Princess Amaya, you may," Tasha said as we walked towards my table…I mean, "homeroom". I dropped the books on the table.

"I still can't believe we were kicked out of regular rooms by freshm…" I started but was interrupted by the bell.

"Gotta go! Bye Princess Amaya!" Tasha said as she walked over to her "homeroom".

"Bye Fearless Leader!" I called back as I sat down to wait for everyone else. By 8:32, everyone was there and talking.

"Listen! I'm telling you he stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs, 'I smoke crack'" said Courtney Williams.

"This guy who used to ride my bus, Jaime, would scream out 'I'm naked!'" I said as everyone laughed. 

"Hey Amy, did you ever look?" asked my friend Leigh Anne Williamson.

"Yeah, how big was his…" started Natalie Wood.

"You guys are sick," interrupted Michael Wilfong.

"Aww, is someone jealous that we aren't talking about him?" asked Angie Yeungyuensze {a/n: I think this is how you spell it. I'm sorry Angie; I'm not sure when it comes to Chinese last names.}

"It's okay, Michael. We still like you," Ashley Williamson comforted.

"Excuse me girls…and boys. We have two new students. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Ross, our homeroom teacher, asked.

"My name is Heero Yuy," a boy with short, moss green hair and Prussian blue eyes said. He was wearing a green shirt {a/n: tank tops aren't allowed at my school} and black pants {a/n: neither is spandex}.

"I'm Quatre Rabera Winner," a boy with platinum blonde hair and blue-green eyes said. He was wearing khakis, a pink shirt, and a purple vest.

"You can sit wherever," Mrs. Ross said as she went back to her cart.

"Move over Leigh Anne!" I said as I pushed Leigh Anne, who was sitting next to me, off of her seat and onto the floor, "One of you can sit here."

"Uh, thank you," Quatre said as he looks at Leigh Anne.

"She's okay, I do that all the time," I explained.

"She does," Courtney said.

"Ow!" cried Leigh Anne from the floor.

"Slow reaction time handmaiden #2?" I asked as I leaned back to see her.

"Oh, shut up! La princesa…" Leigh Anne said right before she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, that's mature," I comment.

"Quatre, will you scoot over?" asked Leigh Anne as she tried to have puppy eyes.

"Where will I sit?" I asked.

"On my lap!" exclaimed Natalie. If I could, I would have sweatdropped.

"Fine," I said.

"Heero can sit on my lap!" Ashley said.

"Ashley! You naughty child!" yelled Courtney. Heero sat by Courtney.

"Where're you guys from?" asked Ashley.

"Colony L…I mean, Japan," corrected Heero.

"You don't look Japanese," said Angie. Heero didn't respond.

"Heero doesn't like to talk a lot," Quatre explained.

"Okay…Where're you from?" asked Natalie.

"Middle East," Quatre said.

"Cool! I've always wanted to go there!" Ashley said cheerfully.

"Ashley, you hate sand," reminded Justin Wilbanks.

"Shh! He doesn't know that!" Ashley shushed.

"Here are your schedules!" Mrs. Ross said promptly. Before we could ask what classes they had, the bell rang and we had to get to first period. 


	2. 1st Period

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own a lot of them

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own a lot of them. If you don't know which ones I own and which ones I don't, you can't sue because you evidently don't own them either.

First period was Spanish II B with Señora Plackis. Because all my classes have a seating arrangement in alphabetical order, I'm at the end with a few empty desks behind me.

"Okay people, the tardy bell has rung. Time to get in your seats and begin class. Now, today we will begin Càpitulo Tres, Segundo Paso. Okay?" Señora Plackis began class. The door opened and a guy with a long, brown braid walked in along with Quatre. They each hand Señora Plackis their schedules.

"Hmm, I see. You two sit behind Amy. Amy raise your hand," instructed Señora Plackis. I did so and they sat behind me.

"Okay, everyone begin, and Amy, tell them where we are," Señora Plackis told me. I turned around.

"We're on Càpitulo Tres, Segundo Paso," I informed them.

"What?" asked the one with the braid.

"Chapter Three, Section Two" I translated.

"Oh," he said in response.

"Read the Vocabulario, Gramàtica, Nota Culturala, and then translate the Nota Culturala," I told them.

"Okay, what are those?" the same one asked while Quatre had already begun reading.

"It's vocabulary, Grammar, and Cultural Note. There's a Spanish to English and an English to Spanish dictionary in the back for you to translate. Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I understand now." He answered. Señora Plackis started to teach us ten minutes later.

"Why don't we let our new students introduce themselves and tell us a little about themselves," Señora Plackis suggested. The brunette with a braid stood up.

"Okay. My name is Duo Maxwell. I'm…" he started, but Señora Plackis interrupted him.

"No, no, no. This is Spanish **II**. Tell us about you in Spanish," Señora Plackis instructed.

"Aw, come on Mrs. Plackis. It's his first day here. Let him say it in English. I'll be able to understand it then," Dan Brothers whined.

"No, Dan. And it's Señora Plackis. Please go on, Duo," Señora Plackis coaxed. Duo tried to think of the words while I raised my hand.

"Yes, Amy?"

"Señora Plackis, maybe if I tell something about me, then he would have an idea about what to say about himself," I suggested.

"That sounds wonderful! Go ahead," Señora Plackis praised.

"Me llamo Amy. Soy Florida. Tengo quince años. Quiero un carro, un stereo, e ir a la playa. Cuando tenìa cinco años, fastidiè mi hermano mucho. Necesito un novio. {everyone laughs a little} Soy rubia," I concluded.

"Well, mañana I expect both of you to give us something like that about yourselves. We don't have time right now. Now, we need to have three volunteers. Ah, Rachel, Dan, y Andrea," Señora Plackis said.

"But I didn't even raise my hand!" yelled Dan, "This isn't fair!" I heard Duo say something about injustice and Wufei. He and Quatre found this funny and laughed a little, but not too much that Señora Plackis would notice.

"I'm volunteering you myself. You have no choice. Now go up and perform the skit," Señora Plackis said. The three go up into the front of the classroom and get into positions.

"Me llamo Clara. Ayer saquè muchos fotos. Quiero ser la fotògrafa. Con permiso, saco fotos con la novia y el novio. O saco fotos con la madrastra y el padrastro," Rachel Dalfonso said.

"Lo siento pero no queremos sacar fotos," Andrea Diehr commented.

"I don't like this. ¡Quiero sacar fotos!" Dan mumbled.

"Dan, no debes hablar en ingles," Señora Plackis reprimanded.

"I don't want to be this character! Look at him! He's gay!" Dan exclaimed.

"So?" Señora Plackis asked.

"I don't wanna be gay! I hate this! There's no point to this!" Dan argued.

"Fine! Girls, you may sit down. Class, please keep the noise level down. Dan, grab your stuff and meet me in the hall," Señora Plackis said. She was obviously mad. Dan grabbed his stuff and stormed into the hall along with Señora Plackis. Duo tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What did you guys say?" asked Duo.

"Well, in the skit, Rachel said her name was Clara. Yesterday she took many pictures. She wants to be a photographer. Then she asked Andrea's permission to take pictures of the bride and groom. Or she could take pictures of the stepmother and stepfather. Andrea said she was sorry, but they didn't want to take pictures. Dan said he wanted to take pictures. Señora Plackis scolded him and said he shouldn't speak in English," I translated.

"What did you say?" Quatre asked.

"My name is Amy. I'm from Florida. I'm fifteen. I want a car, a stereo, and to go to the beach. When I was five years old, I bothered my brother a lot. I need a boyfriend. I'm blonde," I translated once again.

"Wow," Duo said.

"If you can't understand that, why are you here? Most of my description of myself was Spanish I," I explained.

"We haven't spoken much Spanish lately. It might take a little while before it all comes back," Quatre explained.

"Well, I could help you. Let's see, unless your parents don't mind that you come home late today without them knowing, you can't come home with me. I could do it tomorrow though," I suggested.

"We don't have any parents," Duo said. Quatre seemed to cringe whenever 'parents' was said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said feeling very sad.

"It's okay," Duo comforted.

"Well, we can come over. I'm sure it would help," Quatre said a little more cheery.

"If you guys are sure…" I started. They nodded their head. 

"Okay, can either one of you drive? I'm not old enough, and if you drove to school, I don't want you to leave your car here so you can ride the bus home with me," I said.

"Neither one of us has a license. Although, Quatre you can have Rashid come pick us up with something," Duo said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not sure," Quatre said.

"You can call him if you have a cell phone. If you don't, you can use mine," I informed.

"I thought cell phones weren't allowed," Quatre said a little confused.

"Well, they aren't, but as long as we don't get calls during class, it's okay. Did you not bring yours? Señora Plackis won't mind since we aren't doing anything," I said.

"I brought mine, I just didn't know I could use it," Quatre said. While Quatre was calling Rashid, I pulled out my cell phone and called my mom.

"Hello? Mom? Hi, it's Amy. Yeah. She's out in the hall yelling at Dan in Spanish and English. He was being a smart-ass again. Uh-huh. We got two new students today. Well, they need to review their Spanish so I told them they could come home with me. Thanks. I think we're getting a ride from one of their….oh, okay. Bye!" I said hanging up.

"Both of you have cell phones? I feel even poorer now," Duo said.

"Well, you better get used to it. Most of the peops here are preps or could be preps if they wanted to," I said.

"Well, Rashid agreed to pick us up after school. He'll take us to your house," Quatre said. Then the bell rang and we went to second period.

How was it? Please r+r


End file.
